


Prompt #39 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Horror, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #39February 3, 2021Genre: FantasyPrompt: New HouseSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597
Kudos: 1





	Prompt #39 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Ethan was the winner. When he won the bidding war for a house in one of the most up-and-coming neighborhoods in his city, he knew it was a good decision. Sure the place was run down but it had great bones. Gorgeous walnut floors and mahogany craftsman woodworking in the interior. He just needed a few improvements here and there and he knew it could be a showpiece. The house would double in ten years. 

He moved in immediately after escrow closed on Wednesday. The movers would bring his bed and furniture on Friday and he crashed on a blow-up mattress and sleeping bag. He dozed, feeling so pleased about his future. 

He dreamed about good things which were all true. He was employed and moving up fast at the start-up company. He fit in so well with his team. 

They often socialized after work at trendy bars and eateries. On winter weekends, his coworkers sometimes went skiing and snowboarding at the local mountain resorts. In the springtime, the group would plan hikes. They also plan getaways and Ethan was especially looking forward to the upcoming Las Vegas and Hawaii trips.

He loved his city. There were so many social activities and he was always busy and met so many friends. He played on a baseball league, sailed and enrolled in painting classes. He was dating a few nice girls, but no one seriously for now. Maybe he would focus on finding a girlfriend after he settled in the house. He saw his life going in the right direction, because he was a good guy and worked hard. He deserved all these things.

Except in the middle of the night, he woke up with a start. He heard a soft weeping.


End file.
